


Surprise Sex Is NOT Rape

by Momokai



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Complete, Humor, Lemon, M/M, Romance, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-28
Updated: 2011-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-23 03:30:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momokai/pseuds/Momokai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tseng gets home from a long day at work all he wanted to do was have a nice hot shower, then go to bed. He got as far as the bathroom before a curtain red headed Turk got to him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Sex Is NOT Rape

**Author's Note:**

> This one is actually my very first full lemon fic, so don't be surprised if its odd.

Tseng sighed as he dropped his brief case on his kitchen counter. He had been looking forward to finishing hours all day! Rufus had worked him to death today, and he was ready for a nice shower, then bed... He had tomorrow off so he could even sleep in! He unbuttoned his black jacket and pulled it off, revealing his white long sleeved button down dress shirt. He slid a finger into his tie and pulled it loose, dropping it on the back of a chair he made his way into the kitchen and to the pantry. He opened the door and reached in, knowing full well what he was after and where it was. He happily retrieved a small bottle of Saki and took a heavy mouthful, with a shiver he replaced the bottle and closed the door. He shook his head as the tanginess of the saki hit his nose and leaned his back against the kitchen counter. He reached into his pocket with a sigh and pulled out his cell phone and wallet. He dropped them on the counter and lifted his foot to rest against his knee as he slipped the shoe off and dropped it on the floor. He repeated this with his other foot and removed his socks, he dropped them on the floor by his shoes, he'd pick them up later. He reached up and began unbuttoning his white shirt as he made his way down his carpeted hallway to his master bed room, where his bathroom awaited him.

He got halfway down his shirt when something caught his attention on the other side of his room. He frowned as he made his way over the open window next to his wardrobe. He could have sworn he closed that this morning...huh...

With a shrug he slid it closed again and reached down and unstrapped the holster for his gun. He dropped the weapon and it's case onto his bed side table, then removed his belt, dropping it next to his gun. He removed spare magazines from the back of his belt line and discarded those in the draw under his gun. With another sigh he made his way around his bed and into his bathroom. He blinked at the darkness and turned to flick the switch, he almost went into cardiac arrest when he came face to face with a black silhouette in the dark doorway to his bathroom. Naturally he lashed out with his Wutainese martial arts, spinning to lodge his bare foot in the assailants throat, he was mildly surprised when the figure ducked under the blow and stepped forward and slid around to his back, easily grabbed his arms and spinning him until his chest was pinned to the cold tiled wall. He was about to use a counter when warm breath tickled his ear.

"Relax yo, it's just me." The utter familiarity of the voice sent a shiver down his spine, but he instantly covered it up with a deep growl.

"Damn it Reno what the hell are you doing in my apartment!" the red head just chucked against his ear, the warmth of his breath sending another shiver down Tseng's spine.

"Your honestly mad at me Tseng?" the way it was said was nothing but coy, and it had Tseng's cheeks flushing slightly.

"You do realize you just broke into your superior officers home? I could very well kick you out of the Turk's for this Reno." The other Turk just grinned against his ear and leaned forward to swipe his tongue against the lobe. This had Tseng squirming slightly and Reno chuckled again.

"You wouldn't do that to me Tseng, would you?" Tseng hissed when he felt Reno's lips pass over his exposed neck, as the red head had pinned him against the wall with his head turned and his cheek pressed against the tiles.

"What are you doing?" His answer was a playful nip at the tender flesh on his shoulder and an arm to circle around his waist.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me boss man?" Tseng's eyes narrowed at this, but he couldn't stop the groan that escaped his lips when the red head bit down on the side of his neck, none to gently either. He felt Reno smirk against his heated skin and growled.

"Get the hell away from me Reno." The red head just chuckled and tightened his arm around the mans waist, pulling the lithe body flush against his.

"Not in a million years." Tseng was about to snap at the younger male but was interrupted by the arm around his waist spining him and slamming his back against the wall. Before he could raise a hand to the red head his wrists were grabbed and held firmly against the wall on either side of his head and a warm body was pressed firmly against his. "Tell me to get away now boss man. Lets see what I do then..." Tseng was about to snap again but the words died in his throat when he finally got a look at Reno's face from the dim light outside the bathroom. His lips were twisted into a playful smirk and his eyes were alight with desire and his face was dangerously close to his own.

"W-what do you want?" he cursed himself at his lapse in control and hissed when Reno ground his hips into his own.

"What do I want?" Tseng suspected the answer, and was tempted to scream rape at this point. But his thoughts halted when Reno's face twisted into yet another smirk, only there was nothing playful about this one, oh no this spoke of pure erotic fantasies that would make anyone scream in exctasy! "I want you." And before he could protest those smirking lips were crushed into his own slightly parted ones. Tseng couldn't believe it, he saw this guy at work every day, he was one of his own Turk's for Leviathan's sake! He gave him orders and payed him at the end of every fortnight, when he saw him today it was like any other day at the office! He sat at his desk throwing paper planes at Rude's head and dodged the staplers thrown at him by Elena, all the while Tseng typed away on his computer and answered any calls. Of course the life of a Turk wasn't always guns, alien heads and restricted files...

Tseng blinked when the warmth was removed from his lips and stared at the once more smirking Turk. "You figured it out yet?" Tseng only blinked, his lips still parted in confusion. Then it all clicked and his eyes widened. Reno gave him a knowing wink before he once again covered his lips with his own, this time gentler then the first time. Tseng's mind was too far gone to realize his eyes had slid closed and his lips were moving against Reno's. The red head grinned into the kiss but didn't break apart, instead he raised Tseng's wrists and held them above his head as he pressed his hips into his, smirking when the action drew a moan from the other Turk.

Reno was happily surprised at the turn out of his master plan. He had half expected to get either a bullet between his eyes or one of those sharp looking katana in the Turk's lounge room to find a home in his rib cage. He had hoped he'd get his boss to submit, and he was estatic that he had succeeded! Now all he needed to do was get the other man to bottom...which might be a little more difficult considering two things...He was seducing an ice cube with a pulse, and come on...It was Tseng of the Turk's!

But then again, he was Reno of the Turk's, he could do anything!

He was snapped out of his musings when the other male seemed to come to his senses and tried to pull away. Reno wouldn't have any of this and bit his commanders lower lip hard enough to draw blood. When the man gasped at the sudden attack Reno slipped his tongue in past the mans lips and began mapping out the inside of his mouth. He ran his tongue against Tseng's in an attempt to coax him into a battle and was relieved that his tongue wasn't bitten straight off, no instead something seemed to snap within his commander because before he knew what was going on his hands were empty and his lower back collided with something hard and he was somehow loosing the tongue battle. It took him a moment to realize that Tseng had decided to participate and was actually taking up the dominant side.

Oh no, Reno would have none of that, he came here to fuck his boss, not get fucked by!

With that in mind he raised his hand and grabbed the older male by his long pony tail, yanking it back until the man gasped and his neck was exposed. With a dominant growl Reno bit into the mans neck, right in the junction between his collar bone and his throat. He smirked at the whimper he received from the attack and bit down harder as a hand came up and threaded through his crimson spikes. A moment later he removed his teeth from the flesh and licked the darkening mark in silent apology. The mark he had left wouldn't be easy to hide either. With a sigh he released the mans raven locks and instead pulled the thin black tie out, accidentally breaking it in the process. Tseng didn't seem to mind as he shook his head to spread the locks and dove to capture Reno's lips with his own. The red head groaned into the kiss and pushed his tongue into the mans mouth, eagerly taking up the battle Tseng provided. He wasn't surprised when he won and dragged Tseng's tongue into his own mouth and sucked on it lightly. He slid a hand around the other man and pulled his waist, molding their bodies closer as they continued their heated kiss.

To soon did Reno pull away and Tseng couldn't help but lean further into the man in an attempt to get the lips back. Reno chuckled as he leaned against the bathroom sink and raised a hand and threaded it through the silk like raven locks.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that..." Tseng seemed surprised at the confession but smirked as he tapped his nose.

"Then finish what you started." Reno blinked at the flushed tone of the mans cheeks and the clouded haze of desire over the mans eyes. He lowered his gaze to the kiss swollen lips, then liked his own hungrily and smirked.

"Happily." With that Reno captured Tseng's lips in his own, his tongue instantly pushed its way into his mouth and began exploring. Tseng moaned into the kiss as Reno's hand slid under his shirt from behind, his hand passing over the smooth heated flesh of his back. He arched into the touch and let his own hand work on the buckle of Reno's belt. The red head was mildy surprised at the bold action but shrugged it off as he simply ripped Tseng's white shirt off of his body, sending buttons clicking in every direction. Normally Tseng would have complained about it being his favorite shirt, but right now he couldn't care less as he let the red head slip the fabric from his shoulders. He brought his arms back and began unbuttoning Reno's own undershirt. When he was done he pushed both his jacket and shirt over his shoulders and let it fall into the sink as he tossed the tie aside. Reno smirked as he pulled Tseng's head back by his hair and lowered his face to run his tongue along his throat. He smirked when his commander gave a deep moan, his throat vibrating against his lips as he sucked at the flesh just under his jaw line. He pushed himself away from the sink and switched positions so Tseng was the one against the sink. He smirked and bent slightly and gripped the under side of the mans thighs, with a huff he lifted the man until he was sitting on the bathroom counter.

Tseng instantly parted his legs and wrapped them around Reno's waist, drawing the red head as close as he could, moaning at the friction it brought through his now tight pants. Reno chuckled in his throat and pushed the man back until he was leaning on the wall above the sink. With another light chuckle he lowered his head and ran his lips over his collar bone. He kissed it ones, then bit down, earning a groan from Tseng as he continued his way down, smirking at the gasp that was emitted when he flicked his tongue out and teased his nipple. He parted his lips and began sucking, running his tongue over the flesh. Tseng moaned again and buried his fingers in the crimson spikes in front him, pulling the man closer in a silent plea for more. Reno gave the hardened nub a final kiss before he moved onto the other and gave it the same treatment. He flicked his tongue against the soft flesh as he slowly lowered his kisses along his commanders body. Kissing and nipping the flesh he so craved. He ran his tongue over the flesh and dipped his tongue into his navel, grinning at the slight start the motion caused. He raised himself up the mans body and captured Tseng's lips again in a wet heated kiss. He moved his hands along the waist band of his pants, then undid the button and slid down the zipper. He gave Tseng a lingeing kiss, then ducked down to take the freshly exposed flesh into his mouth. He almost moaned at the erotic cry that echoed through the bathroom as he ran his tongue along the under side of his lovers shaft. He relaxed his throat muscles so he could take more of his boss in, working his throat to further pleasure his superior.

Tseng buried his fingers deeper into the crimson locks and even pulled slightly, earning a moan from the man sucking him off as he did so. "D-damn it." He growled as he moved his hips in time with the bobbing of Reno's movements. He felt Reno hum around his member, the vibrations sending him over the edge as he tilted his head back, letting it thud against the wall behind him as he moaned Reno's name. He could feel himself getting close to release as Reno quickened his motions, sucking slightly harder as he went.

Reno smirked as he felt his boss tense, he knew he was close, and he didn't plan on letting him come so soon. So just as the man tensed for release, he stopped all movement and let the throbbing member fall from his lips. He heard Tseng growl at the loss of being so close to climax, but silenced him by smashing their lips together in a dominating kiss. That was as far as the bathroom was going to go as Reno pulled the slightly shorter man off the bench and lead him into his room, instantly pushing him back until his legs hit the bed and he fell back against the matress. He lifted them so they were in the center and hovered over Tseng, his lips once again enclosing around a hardened nipple. Tseng moaned once more and arched into the touch. Reno moaned himself when Tseng shifted his knee to press firmly against his painfully hard erection. He rocked his hips against the knee and moaned louder, he could have sworn he heard Tseng snicker but he payed it no mind when he was suddenly rolled over and Tseng was straddling his hips and running his own tongue along his ear lobe.

"Don't think I'm bottoming without a fight." He whispered into the Turk's ear as he slid down the red heads body, his tongue leaving wet trails as he undid the button and zipper of Reno's own pants. He slid them off his knees easily along with his own and slid himself between Reno's thighs to rest as he pressed his lips against the very inviting tanned flesh. He smirked when Reno grabbed a fistful of his hair and pressed him closer as he took a nipple into his mouth and began nipping and sucking on it.

"Damn you Tseng." Muttered Reno as he groaned at the hand that passed between their bodies and gripped his throbbing member.

"Pay back." He muttered as he began stroking the younger mans erection in his hand. Loving the erotic sounds the red head emitted as he raised himself for another searing kiss. He brushed his tongue eagerly against the red heads and quickened the movements of his hand, causing the younger Turk to gasp his name and thrust into his hand. Tseng smirked at the sight but didn't stop, instead he gripped the flesh harder and bite into the mans shoulder, earning himself a guttural moan. He felt Reno tense in his hand and bite down harder, moaning when the crimsonette wrapped his arms around his shoulders and dug his surprisingly long nails into his flesh, easily drawing blood as he raked his fingers down his back.

"Oh Gaia, don't stop." Groaned the man as he thrust his hips into his commanders hand. Tseng just smirked captured his lips again, pushing his tongue past swollen lips and seeking it's partner. Reno moaned into the kiss but gasped when the hand around his member was removed. He growled into the kiss and promptly rolled them both over again, both yelping when they were met with the edge of the bed, therefore landing with a thud on the carpeted floor beside the bed. Reno chuckled when he landed on Tseng, earning an 'oof' and curse from the man. He shrugged at the glare that was sent his way and reached up onto the bed and grabbed the sheet, dragging it down to cover them both as he pinned the mans wrists above his head again. He smirked when the older Turk tried to wiggle free and settled himself between the mans parted thighs. "Guess what boss man." Tseng glared at the crimsonette at that. "You loose." Tseng's dark eyes narrowed when he realized what was coming next.

Reno shifted his hands so both thin wrists were held firmly in one hand and lowered his free hand to the Turk's mouth. "Suck." He said simply, Tseng stared at his fingers for a moment, but relented when the man pushed the digits past his lips. He ran his tongue over the fingers and sucked on them as told. He smirked around them when Reno groaned as he watched. He'd get his revenge later on, oh he would get his revenge! When Reno withdrew his fingers from the elder Turk's mouth, finding them sufficiently coated he dropped and caught the man in another deep kiss.

Tseng barely noticed the hand that parted his thighs and the slick warmth that pressed at his entrance until it was to late. He gasped when the digit slid into his tight cavern to the knuckle. Reno lowered his face to run his tongue along the mans ear. "Relax." He whispered as he bit down lightly on the flesh. Tseng exhaled as he tried to relax his body around the intruding appendage.

When he felt the Turk was relaxed enough he slipped in a second finger, pausing when the man gasped at the intrusion. He waited a moment before he slowly withdrew his fingers, then slid them back in slightly faster. He repeated the action a few more times, eventually scissoring his fingers to prepare the man for what was to come. He made sure his entrance was coated well before he withdrew his fingers completely and lined his erection with his lovers stretched hole. He paused to lower his lips against Tseng's in a passionate kiss, then while the man was distracted slipped himself into the tight opening, sheathing himself to the hilt. He remained still when Tseng clenched his eyes shut and dropped his head back against the floor. Reno was mildly surprised the man didn't cry out, because he knew from past experience the first penetration hurt like nothing else.

Then Reno decided the Turk needed another distraction and proceeded to nip at the mans throat. He released the mans hands and used his own to brace himself properly, half surprised the arms went straight around his neck and all but yanked him down for a searing kiss.

Tseng threaded a hand through Reno's surprisingly soft hair and gripped his shoulder with the other. Reno took this as a sign to continue and slowly withdrew himself, before he pulled completely out he thrust forward, sheathing himself again with a little more force. He smirked when the man beneath him moaned and gripped his hair tighter. He withdrew again, this time quicker then before and didn't hesitate to thrust back in. He continued to rock in and out of Tseng, his pace steadily quickening as he pressed his lips into his in a chaste kiss. He slid a hand down their bodies and gripped one of Tseng's knees, easily bringing to wrap around his hip as he continued to thrust into his lover. He smirked when he slipped in at an angle, delighted to have found his commanders sweet spot, the result in doing so being Tseng's other leg to wrap around his hip and his head fall back. He hissed when the movement caused him to slip deeper into his superior and felt the man arch his back, a pleasured moan escaping his parted lips as he lifted his hips in time to Reno's thrusts, causing him to once again slide in deeper if possible.

"R-Reno." The red haired growled at the moan and caught his lips again, his moving hungrily over Tseng's as he quickened his thrusts, each one angled to hit the newly discovered sweet spot that had Tseng moaning and whispering incoherently. Soon enough Reno figured out that the man was that far gone he had sliped into using his native tongue as he moaned something he didn't understand. He panted slightly but answered with:

"English Tseng, English." The Turk under him blinked, then growled.

"H-Harder." Reno smirked and complied with the order, thrusting into the Wutainese Turk with renewed force. He smirked again when the man fell into another fit of gibberish. But judging by the tone Reno could only guess it to be the man cursing Reno with every foul name under the sun. Or he could be saying nothing at all...Wutainese was confusing, that was why he never sat down and learn it. He gasped when Tseng gripped his hair with enough force to cause pain but put the pain aside and continued to pound into his boss, dimply thinking how vulnerable the man looked and sounded right now as he gasped his name and rocked against him. He felt himself nearing his release and reached a hand down between then, gripping Tseng's neglected member he began stroking in time with his deep thrusts. He listened as the man continued muttering profanities, some in English the rest in Wutainese. He made his mind up then that as soon as he got the time he'd be sitting in on a few lessons to learn the confusion language, if only to know what the man was hissing as he came so close to release. He quickened his pace again, thrusting harder and deeper as he gripped Tseng's hip with his free hand to steady him as he pounded his way to their release. He was beginning to think he'd be the first to loose it but the thought left his mind when he felt the man tense around his cock and go stiff as his release hit him like a speeding train. Again he was surprised the man didn't scream but was snapped out of it when the mans teeth sunk into his neck, triggering his own release as he coated the mans stomach with his warm seed. He continued to thrust into the trembling man until he was decently spent, then collapsed onto his lightly toned chest.

He remained inside the man as he tried to regain his breath, ingnoring the way his head moved up and down with every shuddering breath Tseng took in. Then Reno chuckled, causing the heaving chest to pause for a moment.

"What now?" the man asked as he released the crimson spikes from his death lock. Reno just shook his head against his chest.

"You lost, epically." Tseng's hand returned to the crimson locks and yanked Reno's head up so he was eye level with Tseng.

"I can still fire you." Reno's blue eyes widened to diner plates. This made Tseng chuckle as he released his hair and rested his hands on the younger mans back. "But I suppose I'll let you off with a warning." Reno grinned at that, but what ever he was about to say was interrupted by the land line phone ringing on the bed side table above them. Reno looked down at Tseng and smirked, then reached up to answer it as the man tried to grab his hands to stop him.

"This is the boss mans residence what can I do you for?" There was a long pause on the other end, then Elena's voice drifted over the phone.

"R-Reno? What the hell are you doing in Tseng's apartment?" Reno easily dodged the hands that tried to snatch the phone from his ear and chuckled.

"Oh you know, just 'screwing' around." There was another pause, then Elena's enraged voice hit him in the ear.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO TSENG!" Reno just cracked up laughing.

"It's not what I'm doing to Tseng that you should worry about, It's what I just did to him." There was a gasp, then Elena growled.

"Reno! I swear if your trying what I think your-"

"Hey, ask him yourself. He's right down here." With a snicker he dropped the phone into Tseng's hand.

"Do I even want to know what he's talking about Tseng? Or is he drunk?" The Turk just smirked as he flipped them over, the phone still against his ear as he gagged Reno with his other hand.

"He's not drunk, neither of us are. Now if you'll excuse me I have a subordinate to beat senseless." With that he tossed the phone back onto the receiver and smirked down at Reno with a rather un-Tseng-like chuckle. "Now it's your turn." Reno couldn't help but gulp at that...


End file.
